As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, there is a need for technologies that enable very thin package structures. In order to fabricate ultra thin ball grid array (BGA) packages, for example, a die/device and a substrate core must undergo processing to reduce thickness. However, such thinning processes frequently result in very high package warpage, particularly during surface mount reflow processing.